


Zootopia: The Corruption starts

by psycho0445



Series: Zootopia: Corruption [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hate Crimes, Imprisonment, Interspecies Relationship(s), Murder, Other, Psychological Torture, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho0445/pseuds/psycho0445
Summary: One year has passed since Judy and Nick cracked the night howler case open and now they work as partners in the ZPD. But just as they got accustomed to each other a new darkness rices above Zootopia and it to fight it they get support by an unexpected ally.But is this ally what he seems to be or will he chage to a much bigger threath for Judy and Nick and their dreams?





	1. Chapter 1: A stromy start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Fanfic and also my first time writing something in english and publishing it.  
> So I want to apologise for any mistakes i made.
> 
> A word of warning though: This is not a nice or totaly happy story and there will be some hard stuff in it. So if you can´t stand the sadness and horror I build in this story I would suggest you to be carefull will reading it.  
> The most extreme chapters will be highlighted in the notes before the chapter.
> 
> So please dont judge me. ;)
> 
> I am also open to feedback an always appreciate it to get some.
> 
> Get ready for the rolercoster of grief and feels.

****

 

It was a stormy morning and the wind was making it heavy to walk straight. Judy yawned before she opened the door to the street and she exited her apartment building trying not to be blown away by the strong wind. ~~~~Around her were many other mammals tried to make their way to work under the stormy wind.

And between these Mammals stood Nick next to his patrol car. As he noticed her, he stretched out his hand to weave at her. Judy quickly went to him trying not to get blown down from the strong wind.

When she was half way by Nick a small, brown something came flying right at her face. She manged to evade a collision with the small brown fur ball in the last second and caught it by its long worm like tail.

Judy closed her hands around the small mammal and started running towards Nick who had a questioning look on his face. Judy motioned her head to the door of the cruiser and Nick, understanding her hint, opened the door.

Right as the door opened Judy got their and laid her closed hands on the passenger seat. Now relatively save from the wind she open her grip and in her hands sat a small arctic shrew with a pink dress and hair which was blown in all directions.

The tiny shrew readied herself to cry at her captor for the harsh treatment but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

“Fru Fur, long time no see.” Said Judy while looking down on the small rodent.

They haven’t seen each other since the baby shower for Fru Fru´s daughter. Since then 2 Months passed and the tiny mammal was already having a bell nearly as big as herself.

“Everything alright Fru Fru?” Judy asked as she gently sat the shrew on to the seat.

“Yeah, Yeah. Everything is ok. I just got caught by a squall while I was walking back home from an appointment. And what is the best cop in Zootopia doing here so early in the morning?” Fru Fru replied in her happy way.

“Oh I was getting picked up by Nick, who drives me to work now and then.” Judy said while motioning her head in Nick’s direction.

“Hello there” he said nervous and Fru Fru returned the greeting.

Nick was still a little careful around the members of Mr. Big´s family.

Judy giggled at the worried reaction of her partner and turned back to Fru Fru. “Where were you heading to?” She asked while looking at the clock in the cruiser.

Fru Fru looked surprised but pleased at Judy and answered: “I was heading home from a pregnancy yoga lesson.”

“So how about we take you home with our car? It is a lot saver in there and especially warmer.” Judy joyfully invited while looking in Nicks direction to get his permission.

Nick just shrugged and gave her a little smile. Judy interpreted that as a yes and looked hopefully at Fru Fru who nodded and said:” If it isn’t a problem for you two I would love that.”

Judy got on the passenger seat and sat Fru Fru on her leap, while Nick went around the car to get to the driver seat.

The car was still warm from when Nick drove here and it quickly got even more comfortable after he started the engine and drove out of the parking slot.

As soon as they were on the street Judy began to speak with Fru Fru: “And how is it going with Freddy? Is he ready to be a father?”

Fru Fru looked at Judy and smiled as she answered. “Well he is kinda freaking out about it. But in a good way. Yesterday he started making the house baby save and even tried out recipes for baby food. No need to mention that in the end he spent the most of the day cleaning the mess he left there.” Judy giggled as she imagined the clumsy rodent making a mess of himself in the kitchen of their big house.

Judy and Fru Fru continued there joyful chatter until Nick interrupted them.

“And why were you out all alone without one of the guards your family has? Don’t understand me wrong but it seems rather unusual that Mr. Big lets his daughter wander around town without one of his “big” friends.” Nick looked at the small rodent still a bit worried but a lot more relaxed due the open and happy conversation she was having with Judy.

“Well I kind of told my daddy that he should keep his “friends” to himself and let me live my live how I want to.” The shrew admitted a little sad. “Well I think I went a little overboard with that this time, but it is really annoying to have a big bear follow you whenever I am outside Little Rodentia.”

Nick showed a caring smile and said: “Well we all get into fights with our parents sometimes and as long we get back together it doesn’t matter.”

Fru Fru gave him a wide smile. Then a scream from the bunny next to Nick frightened both of them. “It is already 6:20! We are getting late for work!”

Nick locked at the clock and gave her a competing smile. Judy knew what would happen an also knew that nothing could change her partners mind, so she grab Fru Fru and held her tight as Nick flipped on the lights and siren and pushed on the gas.

It was one hell of a ride and they crossed 4 red lights on their way to Mr. Big´s mansion. At the mansion the polar bears at the gate approached the car with paws in the inner pockets of their jackets, most likely on their weapons.

As they were in an arms reach of the car Judy held her paw up and showed them Fru Fru, who looked angrily at the bears. With a little bow they backed away and opened the gate.

The police cruiser rolled through the gate and Nick turned off the Lights and siren.

They stopped before the big entrance to the mansion and Koslov the big bear, who was always carrying Mr. Big around came through the door with Mr. Big on one of his paws.

Mr. Big began speaking with his foreign ascent while Judy and Nick exited the car with Fru Fru. “What does that mean? Judy, Wild? What leads Zootopia´s best cops to bring me my daughter with light and sirens? Aren´t we family?”

He looked a bit worried but Judy stood up to kiss his cheeks in welcoming respect. “Nothing to worry about Mr. Big we just brought Fru Fru home from her yoga lesson because the strong wind made it impossible for her to get her alone.” Judy explained while she stepped away and Nick greeted Mr. Big.

Mr. Big might be a crime boss but he also helped Judy and Nick solve some of the crimes the ZPD wasn’t able to solve alone and in return she and Nick looked over the less horrible crimes( like smuggling ) Mr. Big made.

Her younger self would have never made such a deal and would have done everything to get Mr.Big into prison, but one year on the force have showed Judy that the world isn’t a place where everything is either good or bad and that it is better to live with the lesser evil than fighting everyone at the same time. And deep inside, she knew that this was something Nick new from the very beginning.

After he kissed his ring, Nick began to speak. “Where were only trying to get here fast cause Chief Bogo awaits us today earlier than normally so we needed to get here quick.”

Mr. Big smiled at his two cops and apologized for the aggressive tone but the times are hard and it is difficult to trust anyone.

Judy gave Fru Fru to Koslov and they said there goodbye. Judy and Nick headed to the cruiser as Fru Fru and her Father started talking about something. While they drove out of the area of the mansion Nick glanced back and saw how Fru Fru hugged Mr. Big and she winked in his direction.

He giggled and concentrated back on the street which was now full of the morning traffic.

He and Judy seriously hoped that they would make it back before there appointment with Bogo, then another screaming fest at his office would most likely kill them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nicks first meeting with an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second Chapter of Zootopia: The Corruption starts 
> 
> "A rabbit in Black"

** Chapter 2: A rabbit in Black**

 

They both stood in front of the big table while Bogo stared at his Laptop with a frown on his face.

 

Judy looked at the clock in his office and saw that it was 5 minutes before their appointment. She didn’t know why they were in his office but she got more and more worried while standing and looking at the big buffalo.

Nick was the first to break the silence, saying: “And why did you call us in your office, sir?”

 

“Well” Bogo said without looking up from his Laptop. “I have two officers who seem to have forgot what the meaning of the siren and light has.”

Nick and Judy swallowed hard and looked worried at each other.

 

“Well that was my idea chief. I didn’t wanted to come late.” Nick excused. Judy looked like she wanted to disagree but she was cut by Bogo. “And Officer Hopps was tied down and unable to object? Don’t try to outfox me Wilde.”

Judy couldn’t fail to notice that Bogo spoke less respectful with Nick than with her, not that he use much respect when he spoke with any of his officers but it was worse with Nick and this wasn’t the first time.

 

“Anyway, we will leave this discussion for another time. Let me reveal to you why I called both of you her an hour before your normal shift.”

Bogo stood up and walked to the door while motioning them to follow.

Judy and Nick looked surprised at each other while Bogo went out of the office. Short after he disappeared through the door they heard him scream. “Hopps, Wilde!”

 

They quickly went after him.

 

Following Bogo they went outside of the precinct and on to the parking lot of the patrol cars. There they stopped and Judy and Nick positioned them self behind Bogo, who looked into the distance.

Looking in the same direction in which Bogo looked they waited in silence.

 

Soon after they arrived at the parking lot a black car pulled by in front of them. It was a big black S.U.V with toned windows.

Once the car stopped its doors opened and a grey rabbit exited the vehicle. He had three black stripes on each side of his head and the tip of his ears were black. He wore a black suite and a white shirt with the top bottoms open.

 

He approached them with secure steps, nearly looking arrogant with his black sunglasses and the expressionless face. One of his hands was in his pockets while the other moved a cigarette from his mouth.

In front of Bogo he stopped and blew a wall of smoke to the side as he threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. He looked up at Bogo and took his sunglasses off and stored them in the breast pocket of his suit.

 

“Good morning Mr. Savage. I hope your drive here was without any disruptions.” Bogo said politely while looking at the small mammal.

“Hi Chief. If you mean boring then yes my drive here was pretty uneventful only that I nearly got rammed by a police car.” Jack replied in a pretty casual but still arrogant tone. Bogo gave Judy and Nick, who still were standing behind him, a sharp look before he turned back to Jack.

 

“So where are the two officers the ZPD is so proud to present me?” Spoke Savage in a nerved tone.

Bogo stepped aside and revealed Jack the two small mammals, which were standing behind him.

“Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wild. Both in their first year at the ZPD.

 

Jack looked sceptical both of them and then looked at Bogo. “This is a joke right? I didn´t even know that the ZPD hired foxes and rabbits.”

“Well, Hopps and Wilde are the first and only Officers of their species. And as surprising at as it is they are the best cops I have had in a long time.” Bogo replied much to Judy’s and Wild´s disappointment.

 

“We will see if they can live up to their reputation then.” Jack replied while he approached the two young Officers.

Judy´s nose started to twitch while he got closer and closer. Nick noticed that but didn´t dare to make something in the presence of Bogo, who has not the best opinion of him.

 

Jack stopped in front of Judy and looked down at the slightly smaller bunny. With a grin he bent down until their faces were at the same height.

Before Judy or Nick could react he ----. HE BOBBED JUDY´s NOSE. Nick thought with unknown rage flaming in him.

After just one moment his tightly clanged fist loosened up again and the anger, which came from an unknown source disappeared as quickly as it came.

 

Judy just was completely surprised and at a loss of words while Jack looked amused.

 

“No reason to be afraid, sweetheart.”

Smiling he raised up from her face and went to Nick, who tightened up and tried to look as professional as possible.

Standing before Nick he looked up at the one head taller fox and his face got dark.

 

Nick noticed the sudden change of expression. And even if he was a little surprised to see this expression on his face he wasn´t a stranger to that look. It was the look many mammals gave foxes when they talk with on or walk pass them on the street.

Just as if he was back in his old days where he would encounter this look whenever he hustled a mammal and just like than he made a blank face as if he hadn´t noticed.

This reaction to his species didn´t changed even though he is a cop now.

 

“Let’s hope that you hold what you promises. Officer Wilde.” Jack said quick and turned around and walked to the car.

 

“We will meet tomorrow at the same time in the breakroom.” Savage called out to them while he opened the door of his car.

“And I hope, for them, they are worth what you say they are.” He added just before he entered his car and drove out of the parking slot and in to the decreasing morning traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is mostly based on the Zootopia concepts of him. But I thought why should he have no prejudices against fox if the most mammals have them?   
> Because be honest the speech at the end of the movie was great but it wouldn´t change much just like Nick´s job at the ZPD.
> 
> So stay tuned for more of the three heroes in the next chapter, which name i still didn´t figured out yet.


	3. Savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading the story also on Deviantart and will give there a little sneak peak in to the next chapter so fell free to look it up.
> 
> DA: http://psycho0445.deviantart.com/
> 
> Now enjoy the story.

**Chapter 3**

 

Small, cold and with no privacy. Judy´s apartment, or rather Judy´s room was hasn´t changed much since the night howler case. A bed, a table a microwave and some personal belongings here and there. Nick had only shaken his head while Judy signed the contract one year ago after she got back from Bunny Borrows.

  
But now it was almost a tradition that he and Judy would met at her place and would chat, discuss about their work day and try to solve the latest problem they got in a case. Nick sat on the small chair while Judy sat on her bead.

 

But today was a little different. Judy and Nick weren’t thinking about a case in particularly but more about the reason why Jack Savage one of the best agents of the ZSP (Zootopia Secret Police) wants the support of the ZPD and why Bogo had chosen Nick and Judy as fitting Officers for the job.

 

One year earlier Judy would have taken the Job and wouldn´t have questioned it for one second. But after everything she saw as an officer in the past year and Nick´s cynical point of view at most things started to strain Judy´s naïve way of thinking she had as she arrived at the city.

 

“So …. What do you think of this Jack Savage?” Judy asked nick after they both recaptured the events of the day and had fallen in a quiet mauling-over phase.

Nick shoot a questioning glace after his face got neutral. “Well to say the truth I don’t know what I should think about him. At least he looks professional.”

Judy raised a brow and looked worried into his deep green eyes. After one moment Judy opened her mouth before Nick could make a sound. “You noticed that look he had when he looked at you, right?” Judy said making a stern face.

 

Nick sighed. Ha had hoped that Judy didn’t notice the expression Jack had towards him. It wouldn’t be the first time Judy started a fight because someone looked disparaging at Nick or mad a comment about his species. Once she even started to fight physical with another mammal, which got her two weeks parking duty and Nick had to go on patrol with Delegato.

 

 He couldn’t allow Judy to make the same mistake by Jack. He threw on a smile and looked cheerful at Judy. “Hey, it is alright. He is a member of the ZSP so he is bound to have many unpleasant encounters whit foxes. I am sure that his opinion of me will get better after he got to know me.” Nicks smile turned into a smirk while he said: “And if someone should be mad at Savage it would be me. For stealing my sunglasses-at-work-look.” Nick flipped his sunglasses out of his chest pocket and on his snout.

 

Judy didn’t laugh but her concerned and stern look left so a smile could spread across her face.

 

Judy didn’t want to push this topic now, especially because Nick wasn’t going to open up to her after cracking such a bad joke but she will bring it up again if he isn’t right with his expression of Savage.

Nick, happy that Judy didn’t push him on this topic took the opportunity of the short silence to start his counter attack. “SO … what do you think about him, ´Sweetheart´?” Nicks smirk grew wider.

 

“Would you stop please. I was just nervous why someone of the ZSP wants to see us.” Judy looked nerved at the smirking fox. “Right and it had nothing to do with the young male rabbit in front of you” Nick gave Judy a teasing look.

 

“Shush you.” Judy tried to hit Nick with her paw.

“But who knows maybe I will try and make a move on him. I haven’t had a date since I left for Zootopia.” Judy looked teasingly at Nick.

 

Now Nick’s expression got worried and his ears pressed against his head.

“You aren’t serious about that Judy. That is a bad idea. Even I wouldn’t start something with my boss.” Nick started to fudged and Judy’s smile grew bigger.

 

“I would never let my poor fox back alone, or would I?” Judy said jokingly. They started to joke around like this for the rest of the day until Nick left for his apartment.

On his way home he had to thoughts that didn’t let go of him. “Judy got too good at teasing”. “Why did her joke about going out with Jack disturb me so much?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The floor was hard and cold. Judy raised her head and looked at her surroundings. The floor and walls were out of stone and beside a small slit in the wooden plank, which seemed to be the door, was the only source of light.

“Where am I?” Judy spoke out loud. The last thing she remembered was that she was going home from shopping and that she went through the small alley she usually uses as a shortcut.

 

The next thing she remembers is waking up on this stone floor with a hurting head.

 

She started to panic. Judy tried to stand up but her feet were too weak. She crouched to the door. After reaching it she started to hit against the solid dark wood of the door with her small paws.

While hammering against the door she started to scream. “Help! Is there someone? Please let me out!” But her cries were met with nothing but silence.

After one hour or so she gave up. Without energy and with hurting paws and throat Judy slid down the rough surface of the door. Sobbing she curled herself up with her back to the door and after a while she drifted away into sleep again.

 

The door hit her hard as it was pushed open by a big black figure. Judy squeaked as the door shoved her out of her dreams and across the floor of the room.

Holding the side where the door connected with her flesh she laid trembling on the floor. She glared in hate and fear at the large figure.

Then a big black paw shoot forward and gripped Judy at her neck.

 

Hanging from the hand of the unknown attacker she tried to get him to let her drop while the moved down the hallway. After she scratched the big paw once or twice the grip around her neck just got stronger and the pain left tears in the corners of her yellow eyes.

 

Giving up on the idea of getting away from the figure Judy had time to look at the ill lit hallway. On each side were doors of the same size as the one she was trapped behind.

 

Behind some of the doors she could hear muffled cries and sobbing. Then and there she even saw paws of different animals reach trough the small opening in the doors.

 

Fear started to overcome Judy again and she faced the big figure holding her.

“We can speak about this. You don’t have to do something radical. Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone what happened. Please!”

 

The figure tightened its grip again around her head and gave her a sharp hateful look while he started to growl at her.

Scared Judy hang her head and started to sob.

 

In front of them the hallway opened up into a big hall with an immersion in form of an octagon in the middle. Around this pit were a mix of various mammals. Most of them were predators, many wolfs, bears and lions with some smaller ones like foxes weasels and even some otters. Among these there where some prey animals mostly the same size as Judy beside some medium-large mammals like zebras and gazelles.

 

The figure that was carrying Judy revealed itself as a wolf in the better lit room. He went straight for the centre of the room and sat Judy in the middle of the octagon shape. Know a sheep approached Judy and stopped beside a camera which was standing at the edge of the pit.

 

Looking down on Judy the sheep made gesture to some predators how were standing at edge of the immersion and on her signal they closed in on Judy, who curled herself up while trembling in shear horror.

The sheep taped at a button and a red light on the camera turned on. As if it was a signal the praetors in the pit jumped at Judy who let out a high pitched scream.

 

Two were pining down her paws with theirs while standing on all four. Their claws were digging deep into her flesh while one towered over her head and placed a paw on her face.

Her scream of pain echoed around the room while the claws of the one over her head slid down her face leaving three deep red line which grew larger and till her one side of her face was shining in a deep red.

Now the he bend down and tool a long lick across hear check taking in her thick red blood.

 

With feral eyes the tiger who licked across her face looked up to the sheep who gave a nod.

At this sign the tiger jumped forward and bit right in Judy’s arm and the fox left from her bit in her left.

 

Now tears of agony and pain were flowing down her face while she could her the crunching of her bones even louder than her scream.

In a ripping motion the tiger and fox ripped her arms off.

 

Happy with their loot they retreated from her and started to maul on her now useless limbs.

 

Her screaming has stopped and she slowly started to drift out of consciousness. She could only see in a blur and she tried to look away from the two figures who were enjoying her former arms.

In her last dawn of consciousness she could her the sheep say: “Do you still thing that predators and prey can life together peacefully?”

 

And with that last word the growling predators jumped at Judy.

Reaching her a jaguar and lion bite down on her leg starting to maul at them while they are still attached to her body.

Judy screamed at the sudden new pain and her body started convulse.

 

Blood started to splash on the floor as the two predators at her feet start to rip parts out of her flesh devouring them.

Then a lynx approached her stomach and in a quick motion he bit right in to her guts and ripped her stomach right open. Now other predators join the lynx at the red hole in her body and start to get a piece of her intestines to drag them still connected to her away from her body were they start to enjoy the meal.

 

Again her streaming stopped but looking at the camera tears flowed down from her face while her eyes still moved begging for the pain to stop and help.

Then her mind went blank as she faded out of consciousness due to the pain. And the world went dark beside the little glowing point of the camera.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> But that wasn´t bad at all some of you may say now but i asure you: it will get worse quick.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter: A rabbit in Black.


End file.
